What Do You Want With Me?
by windy-rose8
Summary: The 11th Doctor and Clara coming home from an adventure in 2941 Berlin and the TARDIS is stuck in a time vortex. What happens when an old foe returns? How will Clara cope being alone in the TARDIS without the Doctor? Will she be able to bring him back? Or, will the enemy seduce her first? [Whouffle (11 X Clara) and some Clara X Mr. Clever.]
1. Mr Clever returns

{A/N: Hello, and welcome to the magical ride known as my imagination! I came up with this while watching the episode of Doctor Who called "The Nightmare in Silver". Hope you enjoy!}

P.S. In the beginning of the story, Clara and the Doctor ARE JUST FRIENDS. 11 is just very affectionate!

'Wreeeorp… Wreeeorp…' The TARDIS creaked as it disappeared from view, beginning its travel across time and space. The Doctor and Clara had just come back from 2941 Berlin, and had saved the universe once again.

"Well," Clara said. "Neo Nazis, That's new." She stood in front of the motherboard of the ship, the Doctor about a foot to her right. The Doctor smiled, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his green eyes. He straightened his maroon bow tie. "Yup," he said. "Did you have fun, Clara?" Clara looked over at her male companion standing next to her. A small smile graced her lips. "If you count being abducted by Hitler- glorifying, futuristic cult leaders and Daleks as fun, then yes, I suppose so." The Doctor's smile grew wider. "Clara!" He said, kissing her forehead affectionately. "You are absolutely brilliant!" He walked over to the other side of the motherboard near the door of the TARDIS, pulling a few switches on the hull. "So, where do you want to go next, ancient Greece, Jupiter maybe"- the Doctor paused. He turned around away from Clara, eyebrows furrowing. " Wait…Oh, no, no, no…." The Doctor muttered. "This is not good…" "What's not good?" Clara said, walking closer to the Doctor. "I thought I destroyed him! I did! I used the hand pulser!" He said. "Destroyed who?!" Clara asked, panic and concern rising in her voice. " The Cyber planner, Mr. Clever…" The Doctor said. "But, the real question is how he managed to cling onto life and how I didn't sense him until now! Not even the TARDIS did!" He whipped his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at his own head. He pressed the button on the side of it, the screwdriver making a tiny buzzing sound while it analyzed him. After a few seconds, the Doctor pulled it away from his head and looked at the sonic screwdriver. "Oh… very interesting… very interesting indeed…" Clara walked over to where the Doctor was standing. "What's going on?" "Clara, Clara, Clara… you ask too many questions…" The Doctor turned towards her, flicking her forehead gently. "Apparently, he only has control of 10% of my brain, but he's gaining more control by the second. I only have about 30 minutes before he takes control of the balanced portion of my brain-" He paused again. He looked into Clara's eyes. "Oh, this is new… he appears to be very interested in you, Clara… very, very interested…." He took his Sonic Screwdriver and tossed it to Clara, who barely managed to catch it. "Keep it. Keep it safe, and never, EVER give it to the cyber planner. Do you understand?" The doctor was standing dangerously close to Clara, his face mere inches from hers. "y-yes sir," She said. "Now, can you PLEASE tie me up? He's starting to take control of my left arm, and it's not long before he has complete control." Clara looked over to his arm and saw his left arm begin to twitch. Her eyes widened. She grabbed a chair and some rope. "You know this might not work?" Clara questioned. "Of course it won't work," The Doctor speculated, his eyes darting back and forth. But, it'll definitely delay hi-" He let out a yelp of pain. "Yeowza, he's taking over fast! Clara, lock me in that closet over there!" He pointed to a small closet down the hallway. "Doctor!" Clara said. "What's going to happen to you?!" The Doctor's face turned serious. "I don't know," He said. "But whatever you do, don't open the door to the closet…" He stepped inside the tiny broom closet, giving Clara one last hug before sitting in the chair. "Close her up," said the doctor. Clara closed the door. "Use the button on the side of the screwdriver to lock the door." "God," Clara remarked. "You sound like one of those cruddy video game tutorials." She used the Sonic Screwdriver to lock the door. "It appears that we'll be stuck here for a while, so I suggest you get comfortable." Clara nodded. "Sure," She said. She tried to speak calmly, but she couldn't stop her voice from shaking. She sat on the steps in the TARDIS, took out a book and began to read. About 20 minutes later, the Doctor's voice came once again out of the closet. "Clara," The doctor said. "He's coming!" Clara immediately closed the book she was reading. She placed the Sonic Screwdriver in her coat pocket, making sure not to make a sound. The Doctor shrieked in pain again. There was a moment of silence. Clara didn't dare make a sound. She stared at the closet door, waiting for something to happen. "D-Doctor…?" She called out feebly. "Is everything alright?" There was another moment of silence. The doorknob shook a few times, and then stopped. "Doctor?" Clara called out again. The doorknob shook again, before slowly opening. The man once known as the Doctor stood there, an evil smirk on his face. "Well, hello again, Ms. Oswald… Long time no see."


	2. A scared Cyberplanner

Hello! Back with Chapter 2! Review Please! Constructive Criticism accepted, but flames are not! Hope you like!

**JUST A DISCLAIMER: **Doctor Who does not belong to me. (although, that would be awesome.) Doctor Who is ©BBC.

Clara stood there in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. After a few seconds of gaping, she managed to ask, "How did you-" The man standing before her silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Clara, Clara, Clara…" He said, mocking what the Doctor had said before. "You ask too many questions…" He smiled. But, it wasn't the smile Clara was used to. Instead of the Doctor's usual friendly, Happy-go-lucky smile, this one was cold and sinister. "If you must know," He continued, "I picked the lock." He held up a slightly bent bobby pin. "Found this in the old fool's jacket. Came quite in handy, I must say."

"Now if you don't mind," He said in a rather rude tone. "I'd like the Sonic Screwdriver, _please_." He spat out the word 'please' as if it were glass on his tongue. Clara took a step backward, as he was too close for comfort. "No." She stated defiantly. "It belongs to the Doctor. And you most certainly are not him." The fake doctor took two steps forward, now being close enough for Clara to feel his breath on her face. His wicked smile only grew. "Oh, but I _am_ him. Just with a few…" He leaned into her ear. "Upgrades." '_Oh, you've picked a nice one, Doctor_,' He thought. '_Feisty girl, Clever too. I like her…_' He could hear the Doctor screaming in his head to leave Clara alone. 'That's not happening.' That shut the Doctor up. He looked into Clara's eyes. "So, what do you say, can you hand it over…?" Clara shook her head. "No way in hell." His smile turned into a scowl. "Fine then," He said. "I guess I'll have to take it by force." He pressed her into the nearest wall of the TARDIS, forcefully grabbing her chin and forcing her into a rough kiss, feeling delighted at the Doctor inside his head's boiling jealousy. He used his free hand to press around her coat, searching for the screwdriver. Clara, nearly doubled over from shock, finally catching on what he was trying to do, roughly shoved him off of her before he could manage to grasp the Sonic Screwdriver. After a second of shock from a shove of such force, Mr. Clever grinned wildly. "Seriously, Doctor, you have outdone yourself! She's really something! All the more for me… to break, that is."

At those words, the TARDIS began to shake. Both Clara and Mr. Clever began to stumble about, trying to grab on to something while screaming at the top of their lungs. After a few moments, they managed to grab onto the side of the metal rail. Clara turned to Mr. Clever. "Tell me you know how to fly this thing!" "Of course I do!" Mr. Clever snapped at her. "Then fly the TARDIS, dammit!" She yelled at him. "Why should I?!" He yelled back. "You know," She shouted over the roar of the TARDIS and his screaming. "I never thought a Cyberplanner could be scared!" "Scared?!" Mr. Clever retorted sharply. "W-who says I'm scared?!" "The frightened look in your eyes does!" Said Clara. Mr. Clever rolled his eyes dramatically at her. "Whatever, Fleshy Girl." "Anyways," she said. "Do you want me working in Cyberia or not?!" He simply looked at her. "Well then!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air, then quickly grabbed back onto the rail so she wouldn't fall. "Just do it!" "Fine…" He groaned. "But if this goes wrong…" He shoved a finger in her face. "I'm blaming you." Mr. Clever edged himself over to the motherboard of the TARDIS, tightly grabbing on to the control panel of the ship. The TARDIS did not like that one bit. She began to tremble and quake as the Time Lord/Cyberplanner grabbed onto the control panel for dear life. The TARDIS began to shake so violently that poor Clara was thrown off balance, falling over and hitting her head on the metal ledge she was desperately holding onto. She saw Mr. Clever already collapsed on the ground as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Help

Welcome back, my amazing readers! If you have any ideas for a new chapter, just review this story or PM me! Reviews are appreciated, flames are not tolerated! Thank you and enjoy!

**Again, I do not own Doctor Who in any shape or form (Although we all wish we could own it…) Doctor Who is ©BBC.**

An angry, blaring noise awoke Clara. She groaned, lifting herself up from her position on the floor of the TARDIS. She winced as she felt a sharp, searing pain shoot through the left side of her forehead. She hissed quietly in pain. Clara felt a liquid slowly drip down her face. She gently put a finger on the most severe point of pain, pulling away her finger to find it stained crimson with her own blood. As she sat up fully, she noticed Mr. Clever was still unconscious on the ground; the most noticeable wound on him was a large gash that ran down his right cheek. It was still bleeding a bit. She shakily stood on her feet, using the TARDIS motherboard for support. She adjusted the screen of the telly (She called it the telly for some reason, the Doctor never told her what to actually call it). There was just… static. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh," She said. A small frown etched itself into her face. "That's weird."

She turned around to face the bruised, limp heap of unconscious Time Lord/Cyberplanner on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do with him?" She muttered to herself quietly.

She was tempted to just leave him there, as she was still a bit ticked from Mr. Clever's previous behavior towards her. But, her conscience being the annoying nag it is, told her that if she wanted to get on his good side it would be best to get him to the Med Bay and treated.

Groaning inwardly, she grudgingly grabbed the unconscious male's feet and began to drag his limp form across the floor. She entered the hallway she hoped would lead to the med bay, grunting with effort as she tugged the full weight of a full grown man by his feet.

'Where is it?!' Clara thought irritably. She turned around, quickly realizing that she lost sight of the control room. She groaned miserably.

"Come on, you!" She shouted at the TARDIS.

"I don't want to treat him any more than you do. But, treating 'im with kindness is the only plausible option!"

The TARDIS hummed, wordlessly questioning Clara's thinking.

"Well, the hand pulser thing I found in the control room won't work. There's nothing on his face."

The humming sound continued, the TARDIS still not satisfied with her answer.

"Sonic Screwdriver might work, but we need to know how Mr. Clever survived the detonation, and most importantly, how he avoided Porridge's scans and how he ended up back in the Doctor's head. And he obviously can't tell us if he's passed out!"

After a few seconds which seemed almost like an eternity, the TARDIS grudgingly opened a passageway which lead to the Med Bay.

"Thank you," Clara said, once again dragging the limp body of her former friend through the hallway. After a minute and a half of tugging, she managed to drag the two of them into the infirmary. Clara immediately dropped his feet, massaging her sore hands. She figures that she'd have little to no chance of hauling him onto a bed, so she'd have to make do with tending to The Doc- er, Mr. Clever's wounds.

Clara rapidly collected some antiseptic, some bandages, gauze, and a green tube full of some strange cream she figured was some sort of burn treatment. She placed it all on the floor, rubbing her hands together. Time for operation "get the Doctor back" to begin.

Thankfully, Clara was able to decently tend to Mr. Clever's wounds, partially because of her necessary training as a schoolteacher and some prodding from the TARDIS here and there. She dusted off her hands, satisfied with her handiwork. After a few seconds of silence, Mr. Clever began to stir. He released a groan.

"Ugh…" He said, wincing as he tried to sit up. "What the hell…?"

That was actually the first time Clara's heard any sort of vulgar language come from those set of lips.

"Easy there," Clara remarked. "Got a few bruised ribs."

"Like I haven't realized that!" He spat venomously.

"Well, so sorry, I was TRYING to help!" She retorted.

"Well, I don't need it!" Mr. Clever shouted at her, angrily unfastening the bowtie around his neck and throwing it on the floor.

He tried to get up, but Clara grabbed his arm, holding it fast.

"Too bad," She said.

Mr. Clever yanked his arm from her grip. He stood up, barely being able to ignore the burning hot throbs of pain in his ribcage.

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He stormed out of the room and down the hallway most likely to the control room. A single question burned in his mind.

_Why did she help me?_


End file.
